Baby Weegee Number One!
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Mario chuckled, "Daisy's looking for you, Weegee." Apparantly Princess Daisy is looking for Luigi. But is that who she's really looking all over the park for? Oneshot, one sided Luaisy and a kawaii appearance by the cutest thing since puppies and kittens!


****Currently stepping away from Hetalia and Walgi, to make something that is twice as kawaii and is probably going to fail. Well, let's hope not. **  
_**

"Oh, my, effin, gosh."

"What?"

"That."

"That?"

"That!"

"What's that?"

"It's so. Effin. Cute."

"What is?"

Daisy smacked Peach behind her head, "That!" She pointed at the picture that hung on the wall – the gathering of all the racers in the previous Grand Prix. Yet, something about it Daisy found to be cute.

"I don't see it." Peach muttered.

"You don't? It's like effin there!" Daisy jammed her finger against the plastic covering over one of the people in the front.

"...OK?" Peach tried to see, but all Daisy was pointing at was Luigi – Peach had to admit, Luigi was cute.

"Yeah, that right there – he's so cute." Daisy swooned, "I'd love to just pinch his cheeks!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pinch his cheeks?" Peach laughed, "I didn't think he was _that _cute, but OK..."

Daisy scoffed, "Whatever. If you see him around, tell him I'm looking for him."

Peach watched Daisy walk away, gaping before mentally slapping herself. "Oh, Peach, you knew it! You've got to tell Mario _right now!_"

* * *

"Say what?" Mario about dropped the phone, "She wants him to what?"

Luigi about choked on his cereal, staring at Mario as he listened to whoever was talking on the other end. He swallowed before he mouthed, "Who is it?"

Mario held up a finger, "So she finally realized him? For sure? Uh, great! I'll send him out!" he hung up before gripping the counter with excitement. "Luigi, great news!"

"What?" Luigi deadpanned, "Peach wants something happen?"

Mario chuckled, "Daisy's looking for you, Weegee."

The younger of the two brothers was suddenly red faced and looking into his bowl of cereal. "D-Daisy?" he asked quietly.

"Of course!" Mario exclaimed. "Peach told me she saw you in last years Grand Prix picture and called you quote on quote 'effin cute.'"

Luigi gave a small laugh as he stood up, "W-well..."

"I think you should go out today."

"B-but I wanted to stay home and finish reading my book."

"Aw, c'mon! A few boring words over a spunky princess?"

Luigi crossed his arms while making eye contact with Mario, "I'll humiliate myself."

"No you won't!"

"What happened last time I tried to date someone?"

"Well, t-that was Yoshi's fault!"

"I tripped over a sidewalk because of Yoshi?"

Mario was quiet, "OK fine, but Luigi – this is _Daisy_ we're talking about! You've had a crush on Daisy for a while now, no?"

Luigi was once again looking down.

"I knew it." Mario laughed.

"But, bro... I don't think I'm ready to tell her –"

"She's ready for you to!"

Luigi sighed, "I don't know..."

Mario was starting to get frustrated, looking around before remembering something. Slyly, he leaned forward and said, "Waluigi might get her before you do."

The younger was rushing around to get ready to leave before Mario could add anything else. "I'm going to the park, later bro!"

* * *

Daisy was really starting to get frustrated. She saw him not five seconds ago and now he was gone.

Marching towards the park, Daisy mumbled under her breath, "Of course, Weegee always runs away right as I'm about to walk over and grab him – such a stubborn boy."

Daisy stopped whenever she saw a huge group of people walking around, eyeing them to see any green hiding inside them. Disappointed when she didn't, she tried looking for him in the pack of people throwing a Frisbee for a Chain Chomp.

Meanwhile, Luigi was on the other side of said park, nervously looking for Daisy as he sat on the bench. Sighing, he propped himself up and stared into space, "This was a dumber idea then I thought it was going to be." He mumbled.

Daisy was probably thinking the same thing as she walked away from the playground, starting to cry and get more frustrated by the second. Stopping, she took a deep breath and told herself, "He's still out there, you've just haven't checked the entire park, yes, that's it."

During that, Luigi started to take a small snooze, the area was quiet and hardly anyone was in the area. If Daisy did see him, she'd wake him up.

At first, he thought that whomever it was that blocked his sunlight was Daisy. He smirked, sighing as he opened one eye while expecting to see her.

He jumped, "Holy sh- Waluigi!"

In the meantime, Daisy was starting to see that this area of the park was less active, looking around and sighing. "It's so quiet; I could take a nap here." She snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

"Why you taking a nap here, Eyeballs?" Waluigi snarled, walking around to the front side of the bench, "Don't you have a house for that?"

"I do, but I'm waiting on Daisy." Luigi snapped.

Waluigi's eyes lit up, "Daisy, huh?" he asked.

Luigi blinked, "Oh, huh uh sir. That's my princess you're thinking about!"

"How do you know she's _yours_? You may never know, she might like _me._" Waluigi pointed to himself.

Luigi scoffed, "You're dumb."

"Looks who's talking."

"You want to get your butt kicked?"

"You wanna lose that mustache, Eyeballs?"

"Weegee doesn't appwove."

Waluigi and Luigi looked down, the taller jumping back and the shorter smiling, "Hey there, Baby Luigi."

Baby Luigi sat on the ground, sucking on his thumb before saying, "Weegee doesn't appwove. Go way stickman."

"Hey, who you calling a stickman, Plant Fodder?" Waluigi started towards Baby Luigi.

Luigi stepped in between the two, "Who you calling Plant Fodder, uh – Crap Face!"

Waluigi eyed the shorter, "Oh, you think that hurts my feelings, don't you?"

"Definitely." Luigi snarled.

"Stop!" Baby Luigi tried to put himself in the middle of the two elder, watching as they grabbed each other's throats and trying to choke each other.

"Leave Baby Luigi and Daisy alone!"

"You leave them alone!"

"Daisy's mine!"

"Nuh uh, she's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

This was when Princess Daisy rounded the corner, having heard the commotion starting. She gasped and started running over, happy that she finally found him. "Weegee! I found you Weegee!"

Waluigi and Luigi stopped fighting to look at her, "Huh?"

"I found my cutie!" Daisy squealed, slowing down as she got closer, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, you talking to me?" Waluigi grinned.

"Oh please." Luigi took off his hat to slick his hair backward, "She was looking for _me._ I go by Weegee."

"I – I do to!"

"No you don't – if you did it'd be Wa-Weegee!"

"Nuh uh. It'd be Weegee."

"You're stupid!"

"Hey, hey!" Daisy pushed the two away, "Watch it! You're about to step on Weegee!"

"Wh-what?" Luigi sat up from where he landed on the ground, "About to step on – oh." He sighed.

"Oh, it's OK Weegee; I make sure no one steps on you anymore!" Daisy held up Baby Luigi before hugging him close, "Oh, I thought you were gonna get squished."

"You were looking for _him?_" Waluigi asked, "A stupid little baby form of Eyeballs?"

Daisy gasped at Waluigi, "He's not stupid!" she cuddled him, making both of the other two jealous, "Besides, he looked so cute hanging off Luigi's leg in last year's Grand Prix picture I had to come and find him!

"He's still stupid." Waluigi muttered.

Daisy stomped at Waluigi, "He is not stupid you idiot!"

"I not stupwid!" Baby Luigi followed.

"He's the cutest thing alive!"

"I da cwutest thing awive!"

"And yet you call him a stupid little baby?"

"And yet you call me a stwupid widdle baby?"

Daisy "Hmmph"ed and turned away from Waluigi, "You're a huge jerk."

"Huge jwerk." Baby Luigi repeated.

"B-but what about me?" Luigi stood up, trying not to cry, "D-don't you think I'm cute?"

Daisy looked at Luigi before giving a small laugh, "Aw, Luigi, you're cute enough. But not as cute as you were when you were a baby." She hugged Baby Luigi closer, Luigi almost feeling jealous as his little self snuggled his face into her chest. "But you're attractive, I'll say that."

Waluigi scoffed.

"Th-thanks..." Luigi was blushing, "...um, so, I guess I wasn't being looked for?"

"Oh, no, but I was going to ask you to come over in a few days." Daisy replied, "Y'know, spot of tea and visit." She started to walk off. "Does Sunday sound good, Luigi?"

"What?" Luigi gasped, "Yeah! Yeah, that sounds good! I'll see you then!"

Waluigi kicked Luigi in the leg, the shorter spitting at the taller before they both watched Daisy walking away.

Baby Luigi peeked over her shoulder, sticking his tongue out at them.

"Stupid baby." Waluigi spat before turning to walk away, "Have fun on Sunday, Eyeballs. I'll be thinking of something that will make you miss it."

"Whatever." Luigi replied. "At least I can go tell Mario that I got a date!"

Waluigi stopped and turned right back around, "That's it, you're going down."

Daisy laughed as she watched the two start to fight, "Ah, watching men with sexual tensions fight is so funny."

"I gwuess." Baby Luigi sighed.  
_

****I freaking LOVE Baby Luigi! He's so cute, and I love how Nintendo make him! And I can totally see Daisy being all "Squee!" over Baby Luigi while Luigi and Waluigi are standing behind her going, "Hey, what about me?" (Although I prefer Walgi instead of Waluaisy or Luaisy. Waluasiy can burn in #e!.) Comments are welcome. ****


End file.
